


Laying in bluebells

by the_little_ginger_potato



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 1830s, Abuse, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Come Sharing, Falling In Love, First Time, Forest Sex, Horseback Riding, Hux's mother is mentioned, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Injury, Ireland, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Maratelle is mentioned, Millicent is a horse, Minor Character Death, Murder, Nudity, Orgasm, Physical Abuse, Poisoning, Pre-War, Public Blow Jobs, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Swimming, Teenagers, they're around 18 yo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_little_ginger_potato/pseuds/the_little_ginger_potato
Summary: Please check out the tags before you'd read the fanfic.I'm thankful for all my readers, for the comments and kudos. But no hate or shaming will be tolerated! I write fanfics as a hobby for free, so negative/hateful comments will be deleted immediately. English is not my first language, but I do my best to avoid making errors.Thank you for reading my work ♥Aesthetic:https://64.media.tumblr.com/a9ad9a879831e0756493222aafeda2d1/3210cb12730fee80-93/s640x960/1b75c26d47a95f166bfd00c9f29b14cfdfe8f0b4.jpghttps://64.media.tumblr.com/1c18e24e1971689e9aeb0763947c7fe8/94d2cf0e7de1685d-78/s400x600/7731804aeb2ae1db47c4e40fb405e5de8b0d5df6.jpghttps://64.media.tumblr.com/aab1269cc913c8c8b872737b99372c1d/94d2cf0e7de1685d-5e/s400x600/881eb8a9c7a6ff3a0a3b19dc48351538f0fc783a.jpgFCs:Ben - Alex ArnoldHux - Oliver HayesBrendol - Brendan GleesonPhasma - Lily LovelessMaratelle (mentioned) - Gillian AndersonHux's mother (mentioned) - Jessica Chastain
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Laying in bluebells

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out the tags before you'd read the fanfic.
> 
> I'm thankful for all my readers, for the comments and kudos. But no hate or shaming will be tolerated! I write fanfics as a hobby for free, so negative/hateful comments will be deleted immediately. English is not my first language, but I do my best to avoid making errors.  
> Thank you for reading my work ♥  
> Aesthetic:https://64.media.tumblr.com/a9ad9a879831e0756493222aafeda2d1/3210cb12730fee80-93/s640x960/1b75c26d47a95f166bfd00c9f29b14cfdfe8f0b4.jpg  
> https://64.media.tumblr.com/1c18e24e1971689e9aeb0763947c7fe8/94d2cf0e7de1685d-78/s400x600/7731804aeb2ae1db47c4e40fb405e5de8b0d5df6.jpg  
> https://64.media.tumblr.com/aab1269cc913c8c8b872737b99372c1d/94d2cf0e7de1685d-5e/s400x600/881eb8a9c7a6ff3a0a3b19dc48351538f0fc783a.jpg
> 
> FCs:  
> Ben - Alex Arnold  
> Hux - Oliver Hayes  
> Brendol - Brendan Gleeson  
> Phasma - Lily Loveless  
> Maratelle (mentioned) - Gillian Anderson  
> Hux's mother (mentioned) - Jessica Chastain

_Ben Solo my torment._

A Hux always gets what he wants, no matter what and no matter on what cost. That’s what my father always tells me. But I most certainly can’t tell him what I want, what I truly crave. As I’ve grown older he’s put his belt and riding crop to rest, but if I would reveal my true desire front of him, I’m sure the punishment would be greater than all the abuse I had to suffer as a kid. Maybe he would even kill me. One would never know with a man like my father.  
I could have lived with my secret, silently suffering, but that was my last summer at the Hux property, and possibly the last time I’d see our stable boy.

-

There he was, beautiful as ever. He was bringing a bucket of water, splashing some at the maids, who always seemed to be around him. I couldn’t blame them, but I did envy them for having the young man’s company so easily. I grimaced as he picked one of the maids up with no trouble by wrapping his arm around her waist which drew more laughter out of the girls, but as I’ve approached closer and cleared my throat, they’ve turned silent and after a brief curtsy they’ve left.

“Should I saddle Millicent for you, Hux?” Even against my grimace, Ben had a sly smile on his face once he’s looked at me and has put the bucket down. 

“Yes, and like I’ve told you on several occasions, call me ‘Sir’. I’m not one of your servant friends.” 

“Apologies ‘Sire’.” The cheeks he had! There wasn’t a single sign of respect in his voice. Of course, he wouldn’t have allowed such a tone front of my father. 

“Now you’re just being ridiculous. And wipe that stupid smirk off your face. What are you smiling for anyways?” I’ve asked while I pulled on my black leather gloves.

“I don’t see a reason why shouldn’t I. It’s a lovely day, the sun is shining and I’m feeling healthy as ever.” I envied his carefreeness. But why would he have to worry? It wasn’t him who was about to join the army at the end of summer. 

“Are you going to meet Miss Phasma?” Ben asked as he began to saddle my ginger horse.

“Not as if it would be any of your business, but I won’t.”

“Can I go with you then, Sir?” 

“Are you mad?!” 

“I bet you’re afraid I’d easily win in a race against you.” I rolled my eyes about his comment, then took a step closer to him. 

“I don’t have time to wait for you saddling one more horse.”

“I don’t need it, Sir.” He looked deep into my eyes, and I felt how my heart began to beat faster, but I’ve suppressed all my emotions and looked back unfazed at him. 

“Fine.” I got up onto Millicent and watched as Ben shortly came out from the barn with our raven horse. He got up on him easily, even though he had no more on him than muddy, baggy pants and a dirty white shirt, he looked majestic on it….and handsome.

-

I could have easily won, but I was too busy watching him bareback riding on that horse, he distracted me way too much, like he did all the time, even when he wasn’t around me. When I was supposed to study I rather sat onto my window and rested my eyes on Ben, being half naked washing himself outside by the well. It was wrong, but as the years were passing by I had to admit it to myself that I’ve fallen in love with him. The only person who knew about it was Phasma. I trusted her the most and was sure that my secret was safe with her.  
As I watched that round butt, I couldn’t help but imagine him riding on top of me like that. Would he despise me for my filthy fantasies? Would he condemn me?

“Poor Armitage seems to have lost.” Ben has said panting as he stopped by the edge of the cliff.

“Don’t call me that. My father would cane you if you’d call him Brendol.” I pulled on the rein and glanced frustratedly at Solo. 

“Maybe that’s what you should do to me then.” I exhaled slowly about the other’s cheeky answer and I got off my horse. Ben has followed my example and he stepped next to me by the edge. 

“I don’t want to become a monster like him. He’s the cruelest man, I’ve ever known in my life, Ben.” I’ve clasped my hands behind my back, holding a straight posture while my eyes rested on the wild waves. 

“You won’t. You’re better than him.”

“Am I?” I cast my eyes aside onto Ben, and a tight smile appeared on my face as he’s nodded. 

“Are you looking forward to join the army?”

“In some way. It might take my mind off certain things. Things I shouldn’t be thinking of.” 

“I could join the army too.”

“You? A stable boy?”

“I could easily kill anyone. I’m strong and a good fighter.”

“Are you now? ….what would the maids think of it? I was thinking you’d marry one of them soon.”

“No. We’re only having fun, Sir, but I don’t love any of them.” I didn’t know why but his answer has calmed me down and I’ve placed my hand onto his shoulder, gently squeezing it before I’ve pulled it away. 

“We should go back Ben, it’s going to rain.”

“When doesn’t it?” I shook my head as I snorted, then got up onto Millie. 

“I will beat you this time.”

-

I reacted too late on the dark clouds and by the time we were getting close to the property both of us were soaking wet, however the rain didn’t manage to kill the will out of us to win. But this time I did it, I won with a few meters. I laughed up loud as Ben actually seemed to be upset just like a kid, throwing a tantrum, although it didn’t last long and he began to laugh along with me. However, my good mood was broken down immediately as I heard my father’s voice, calling for me as he was looking down upon us from the window of his room.

“I’ll take care of Millicent, Sir.” I nodded at Ben, then I’ve walked inside the house, expecting nothing good on my way up the marble staircase. I wiped my soaked ginger locks back before I’ve knocked then has entered the room, closing the door behind me. 

“What was this about? My son, the only heir of me, riding in the company of a dirty stable boy?! Did you forget who you are, son?!” I shivered when he’s slammed his heavy fist against his desk, before he’s gotten up, making his way towards me. “What would the people think? I thought I’ve killed all your mother’s genes out of you, but seems like some has still left in you.” I’ve stood still without making any sound as he’s firmly grabbed hold of my red locks. “Weak-willed…useless.” I grabbed hold of his desk as he’s yanked on my hair and pushed me forward. “Hands on the table.” I closed my eyes down tight because I knew what was about to come. I tried to leave my body and cling onto the memories of my mother like whenever my father has punished me. I didn’t remember much, but I could recall her voice, her soft hands as she fondled my cheek and picked me up whenever I cried. And there was this song………………

‘Fly little bird, as high as you can. *TWO STRIKES*  
In a kingdom full of reptiles *FOUR STRIKES*  
The sky is your nest. *SIX STRIKES*

Be free my love *EIGHT STRIKES*  
Don’t let your wings be broken *TEN STRIKES*  
From heaven I will watch you *TWELVE STRIKES*  
So leave your heart open. *FOURTEEN STRIKES*

Fly little bird, the dusk is coming. *SIXTEEN STRIKES*  
You can’t let them catch you. *EIGHTEEN STRIKES*  
You have to be cunning.’ *TWENTY STRIKES*

-

A kitchen woman. She wasn’t a famous commandant, nor a wealthy woman like Maratelle, but I knew deep down that she’s been better than any of them all together. My father said the typhus has took her away but knowing my father I highly doubted that would have been the case, but there weren’t any clues left behind to prove anything. I didn’t have a mother ever since I was a little boy and I never called Maratelle one.

-

“This afternoon?” I asked quietly while I pushed my bishop ahead.

“Yes.” Phasma thought for a while then has advance with her Queen. “Where will you be? You can’t be anywhere near when it’ll happen. You’ll need a strong alibi.” Phasma sighed as she saw that look on my face. “Go and talk to him. The Solo boy will be a good alibi.”

“Alright…will the poison work? I don’t want him to recover. Check.”

“It will, and he will suffer incredibly from it through long minutes, maybe even an hour.”

“Good. What about Maratelle?”

“I took care of the papers; she won’t inherit anything. You can throw her out easily.” I gave her a check mate before I got up from the table and headed back home.

-

For a while we were walking along the cliff, but as it’s been a surprisingly warm day Ben has mentioned that we should swim. Naturally among normal circumstances I’d have said no, but since my best friend was about to poison my father, I didn’t want to walk in on them, causing trouble for myself.

“I bet I can race you in the water too.” 

“Is everything about competition to you in life, Solo?” I sat down onto some rocks and watched as Ben began to undress front of me. His body was beautiful, and without shame he got rid of all his clothes so for the first time I saw him in all his beauty. 

“Aren’t you going to undress? Or you even swim in your fancy outfit?” My cheeks must have been red, but I could have blamed it on the sun, but I couldn’t possibly blame anything else on what was going on between my legs. Seeing that round bum and that long, impressive penis has woken up all my desires for our stable boy. 

“I’ll join you, just go on.”

“I hope you don’t plan on stealing my clothes and leaving me behind all naked.” Ben has teased me but he’s eventually ran along the sandy shore and splashed into the water. I was trying to focus on whether Phasma was alright and whether she would succeed, so that helped to ease my burning desire for Ben. I’ve undressed, leaving my underwear on, and I’ve joined Ben like I’ve promised him. I bit down on my lips as the salty water splashed against my open wounds on my back but I tried not to show any pain, and has swam up to Ben.  
“What about you, Armitage? Any women you’re courting? I’m only asking because you did the same the other day.”

“It’s ‘Sir’…” I sighed, getting tired of correcting him then has eventually laid back on the surface of the water, floating on top. 

“Are you and Miss Phasma….?”

“No, Ben. We’re good friends, that’s it.”

“You mentioned there are things you wish to forget…and I was thinking maybe there’s a girl.”  
“That’s a stupid assumption.” I gasped as some water was splashed onto me and I’ve splashed some back at him, for a moment forgetting about my rank in society. I felt like a young and carefree man. We raced to the shore and I let Ben win, however I cussed when he’s spotted the deep wounds on my back which was caused by my father. But I told him I do not wish to talk about it, I didn’t need anyone to feel sorry about me.  
We were slowly walking back to the property through the woods, since that way it took longer, however I was sure by then Phasma has done what we've discussed, but it was better to be careful. 

“Hux.”

“Yes?” I didn’t bother to correct him anymore.

“It won’t be the same.” He said as he was walking a few meters ahead of me along the rich bluebells. 

“What do you mean?” I stopped as he turned back and looked at me. 

“With you gone.” I furrowed my brows but then just glanced a bit confused at him, not really knowing what to say. “I won’t stay here, with only your father and that hag…I’ve been thinking of it for a while and I’ll resign.” The way he talked about my step-mother didn’t offend me at all, on the contrary I had a hard time to hold back my laughter. “But before you’ll go…I wanted to do this.” My eyes widened when I felt Ben’s lips against mine. I wouldn’t have dared to imagine this in my wildest dreams. This boy seemed to be so carefree and happy in the company of the maids. He hasn’t given me any sign to believe that I stood any chance. “But I want to give you more than just a kiss, Sir.” I didn’t speak and just watched as he took a few steps back, then has undressed faster than he did on the beach. 

I should have walked away, this was wrong and against everything which was sacred---but I was already damned since I asked my best friend to poison my own father. I walked up towards Ben and has kissed him more longingly this time, while my hands slipped onto his delicious butt cheeks. I grabbed firmly onto them and pressed my clothed bulge against his. “I want you to ride me.” I whispered into his ear and let him to unbutton, then take all my clothing off as well. I closed my eyes down when Ben’s lips were pressed against my shoulder then as he got behind me, I gasped as he began to spread gentle kisses all over my wounds. I soon turned back and grabbed onto his cheek, to pull him in for a heated kiss. I ran my hand along his chest, through his dark pubic hair till I’ve wrapped my fingers around his length, which drew a moan out of him. I haven’t been with anyone before, but I began to rub his erection just like I did mine whenever I was pleasuring myself, thinking of Ben. I closed my eyes down as Ben lowered his head and began to suck the delicate skin on my neck, then he soon took a hold of my penis as well and began to wank it fast. “Ah---take it in your mouth.”

“Yes, Sir.” Ben looked into my eyes once he got down on his knees and slowly ran his tongue along the wet slit, before he slowly took my whole length in his mouth. I grabbed onto his dark locks and thrust my dick in and out frantically till I let out a loud groan. I felt light headed but I watched Ben with bit of a worry as he pulled back and coughed for a while. 

“Are you alright?”

“I am---it was the first time someone came in my mouth. Not that I’m complaining, Sir.” God damn it, when he should have called me with respect, he didn’t do it, but now the way he called me Sir all along, turned me on even more.  
I laid down onto the bluebells and watched as Ben was standing above me, rubbing his own erection, then soon has lowered himself and I panted as he sat down onto my still erect penis. He was moaning and whimpering from the pain, I hoped it wasn’t too unbearable, but soon he began to ride on me, his long dick flapping up and down against his stomach with each movement. It was a beautiful view. Ben soon reached down and with a few rubs he came all over my chest and some even dripped onto my lips, what I’ve licked off. It had a weird taste, but then I smiled as Ben lowered down and kissed me deeply, tasting his own come from my tongue. He entwined his fingers with mine and I began to thrust up harder inside him. His hole was so perfectly tight, and warm. I looked up into his beautiful brown eyes, and I could hardly believe that he was truly there, in my arms.  
“Come inside me, Sir---break me in.”  
I groaned and bucked up harder, till I came. I smiled as Ben has smirked down at me while I was coming off my orgasm. I looked down as he lifted himself off me, the come dripping out of him onto the flowers. He crawled up beside me and leaned onto his back just like me. “I’ll go with you, Hux. I’ll join the army too. I want to fight by your side.”

“You can die…”

“I’d rather die beside you, than live without you in my life.” 

I didn’t want him to risk his life for me, but as he was fondling my cheek with so much affection and has kissed me, I felt selfish and couldn’t say no to him. I felt like I was reborn on that afternoon, with my father’s death and with Ben on my side I felt like I was invincible.


End file.
